


向我告别

by supermuffin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermuffin/pseuds/supermuffin





	1. Chapter 1

授权翻译 原作链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106798/chapters/37622684

 

*  
故事由一支笔开始。

 

不对，其实这么说不完全准确。如果你问Carl，他会说这从一支笔开始。Negan对他说：“趴在地上，在你爸旁边趴好。”时，他看到Negan眼里的一些东西变了。Negan一只手放在他后背，把他按倒在地上。

 

男孩在Negan手下挣扎了一秒钟，然后他放弃了，脸被贴在沙砾上。

 

就这么开始了，Carl说。

 

当Negan叼着笔帽，沿着Carl的小臂用马克笔划线时，他另一只手握着Carl的手腕，感受着手指间挣动着的纤细脆弱的骨骼。Carl知道，这种权利和掌控感对于一些男人而言是种强力春药。他不意外Negan也是这些男人之一。

 

Negan知道他能捏碎Carl的手，只要他愿意。这理所当然地让他兴奋了。

 

*  
如果你问Negan，他会说这从他第一眼见到这孩子起就开始了。他看着那些束手就擒的人们满脸惊恐不安地从拖车里排着队出来。除了队伍最后的一个小男孩，顶多十六岁，他向上抬着下巴，眼里闪烁着冷硬的憎恨。尼根注意到了到他的眼睛，因为在那可笑的宽檐帽和深色的柔顺的刘海下，藏了一条缠着一只眼睛的粗糙绷带。

 

这儿有个故事，Negan心想。但他被男孩嘴唇的柔软曲线和挑衅般歪向一边的头搅得难以专心。

 

他想侵犯他，占有他，弄坏他。

 

这孩子相当聪明，当他让他们交出武器时，男孩交出的是一把属于尼根的枪，这让他很想笑。他想收紧自己放在男孩发间的手，猛的向后拉，露出他脖颈上苍白而光洁的皮肤。直到今天他仍不知道他为什么没有那样做。他可以的。只要他想，他可以当着他父亲和他所有朋友的面在那上了他，直到他啜泣着扭动身体，不知是想离他更近还是逃开。也许那样做会更好，也许他就能在事情变得混乱前让Carl离开他的生活。

 

*  
实际上，这是从Carl干掉他两个手下，从Negan的补给车里跳出来，威胁着要开枪打死他时开始的。Negan想对他说：“这是你第二次弄到我们的枪。”他并不害怕，虽然这孩子绝对是个连环杀手，而且一定会毫不犹豫地开枪打死他。但Negan总是表现的毫不知情一般。无知而无畏，无畏而无知。

 

“你真可爱。”Negan咧嘴笑了，看着这个脸上和谐地带着怒意和红晕的男孩，他为自己无法掩饰这两种反应而感到沮丧。“你选了这把枪是因为它看起来很酷吗？绝对是，对吧？”

 

随后没用上两分钟Carl就被制服了，他仰面躺在地上盯着Negan，帽子离他的头几步远。Negan想让他呆在那儿，他想支开自己的手下，用脚踩在Carl的胸口，让他永远带着疯狂而绝望的表情盯着自己。他想给他口交，向这孩子证明他可以做一个多么好的父亲，他能比Rick更好的照顾好他。

 

这时Carl拉住了他的手。

 

***

 

“我得说，我实在受宠若惊。你从亚历山大大老远赶过来就是为了看我。如果我什么也不知道，我会觉得你喜欢我。”Negan取笑着关上了他们身后的门，把Carl带到他房间没有他想的那么难，这孩子真的很聪明，一次也没试着逃跑。

 

“Daryl在哪？”Carl双手环抱住自己的腰问道，Negan一只手放在他胸口上，手指停留在他心脏的位置，直到能感受到男孩皮肤传出的热量。他在Carl推开他前将他向后推了一把。男孩发出一声惊叫，被绊倒在Negan的沙发上。

 

“你不需要担心那个，Carl。”

 

Carl把手放在膝盖上，并拢着双腿坐着，垂着头。他看起来如此顺从，一副默许的样子，让Negan忍不住想逗他。

 

“把这玩意摘了。”他指着绷带说，“我感觉我在和生日礼物说话，”卡尔混合着难以置信和害怕的眼神足以让Negan动手了，他在座位上前倾着身体。他知道Carl会拒绝他，然后仍然会按他说的去做，因为他显然才是这里的掌权者。他可以让Carl做任何事，如果Carl想救他朋友的话，他必须做。

 

Negan暗自承认自己可能有点痴迷于Carl的手臂，他看着它们从他头顶摘下帽子，然后是绷带。这双手很好看，漂亮的手掌，然后是纤长的手指。就像你在女孩身上看到的那样。他的小臂很纤细，手腕精致而脆弱，他的触感一定很柔软。

 

Negan也承认自己是个混蛋，他有这个自知之明。这可能正是所有人都如此尊敬他的主要原因。所以当这孩子被自己弄哭的时候他不知道该作何感想。“来吧，孩子。”他记得自己说，“放松，至少哭一会儿。”

 

他让Carl给他唱歌，这是权利在作祟，他对控制的感觉非常热衷。Carl，恐惧的，无畏的，难以对付而又敏感的Carl Grimes，哭着唱着歌。每次Negan把露西尔（注解1）甩到他身边，他都畏缩不前。

 

Carl的两面同时困扰着他：哭着唱摇篮曲并且在自己说他可爱时脸红了的Carl，和偷了Negan的枪杀死他两个手下，并且在Negan要rick砍断他的手臂时，抬起手说“Dad，Just do it.”的Carl。

 

那个朝他母亲开了枪（注解2）的Carl，那个恨她逼自己这么做的Carl，那个可以不惜一切代价保护他父亲的Carl，那个恨他阻止自己这么做的Carl。

 

这孩子有着严重的恋父情结，而想要利用这点的自己实在太无耻了。

 

“你是个聪明的孩子，Carl。”他严肃地说，“我该怎么办？你潜入这里，杀死里我两个手下——我不能让事就这么过去了。这必须有惩罚，我该怎么做？”

 

Carl没有回答。

 

“Carl.”Carl瑟缩了一下，“你知道我为什么这么喜欢你吗？”

 

Carl还是一言不发，他的额发遮住了他一边空空的眼窝，让他能够躲在后面。

 

“有人跟你说话时你就说！”Negan突然大叫着站了起来，Carl被吓了一大跳。他的手臂紧紧环住身体，指甲深深陷进皮肤里，留下新月型的痕迹。Negan走到他面前，居高临下地看着他。他压倒性的气场让Carl发出一声呜咽。Negan弯下膝盖蹲在这孩子面前，伸出一只手，温柔地用拇指和食指捏住Carl下巴，抬起男孩的脸，让他对上自己的目光。

 

“你哭的样子真他妈美。”Negan说。

 

Carl明白了。

 

***  
很长一段时间内什么都没发生，Carl仍是一个囚犯——无论他同意做什么Negan都不会放他走——所以他没有他父亲，michonne或Judith的消息，但他愿意相信他们都过得很好，他们坚强且聪明，没有Carl，他们完全可以度过这几个星期。

 

但这就是问题关键，没有自己他们也能活下去，而且应该会过得更好，Judith会有更多食物，她不会挨饿，不用担心生长过程中发育不良。虽然他们可能会很想念他。

 

另一方面，Negan是个谜，Carl觉得自己永远也猜不透他。

 

第二天Negan传唤了Carl，Dwight一句话都懒得解释，一把抓起了还在睡觉的Carl。Carl感觉自己的手臂被紧紧抓住，下意识惊慌地挥舞着着手，不小心用手背甩了Dwight一耳光。Dwight咬着牙嘶了一声，骂骂咧咧着“little bitch”之类的话，然后狠狠打了他一巴掌，把他的牙都撞到了一起。

 

当Carl终于意识到是谁把他从房间里拖出来时，他也没停止挣扎。“结束了。”他想，“Negan终于派人来把我干掉了。”他一直在等着这件事发生，猜测着Negan什么时候做决定。但Carl现在显然还没准备好，他还有很多事要做，很多问题要处理，他还没向他父亲，michonne和Judith告别，他本来准备写信，但现在他都做不了了。

 

直到Dwight把他的脸猛的撞向墙壁，粗壮的手指紧紧掐住他的后颈Carl才冷静下来，Dwight咕哝着“冷静点小混蛋。我很愿意把子弹打进你脑袋里，但出于某种倒霉原因，Negan想要你活着。现在他妈赶紧过来，你要迟到了。”

 

“迟到什么？”Carl防备地说，他还是不相信Dwight不会在他放下防备的下一秒掏出枪或者刀。Dwight敷衍地笑了一下作为回应，可Carl仍然不太放心。

 

Carl的房间像一个盒子，在救世军霸占这栋建筑之前，他推测这间屋子原本是个工具间。但显然有人把所有架子都拆了并在里边塞了一个破烂的虫蛀床垫，将它改造成了招待Negan的“访客”的一间小牢房。房间角落里有一个水桶，目前为止Carl还没有绝望到使用它。

 

实际上Negan的房间离Carl的不远，如果他们没有每次离开时都把门锁起来——如果Carl强壮到能破坏这扇门，他就可以溜进Negan的房间偷袭他，在这个男人熟睡时，用一把偷来的刀割断他的喉咙。

 

“你拿了我们很多枪。”这段话就像电影配音一样不由自主地在他内心深处响起，他想忽视自己开始发烫的身体。如果Dwight注意到了他的异样但没有拆穿他——Carl会感激他的怜悯。

 

作为一个尽职的仆人，Dwight在他们到来到Negan房前时敲了四下门——Carl会无意识记下这种特殊的模式，以免将来会用到它。

 

男人在门后喊道：“进来。”Carl希望他一个人呆着，也许他面前的桌子上摊着一大堆武器，这样Carl就可以在里面挑一个让Negan拿来杀掉他——这是他病态虐待游戏的延伸。虽然他并不希望这样，但如果是这样他也完全不会惊讶。

 

Dwight推开了门。

 

Negan就坐在门对面的沙发上，牛仔裤褪到大腿间，而t恤和皮夹克还好好穿着。一个赤身裸体的女人坐在他大腿上，棕色的长发披散在她背后，发丝随着她身体每次起伏而跳动着。她甚至可以说是坦然自若地跨坐在他身上动作着。仿佛既没有一个青少年在旁边看着，Negan也不是一个神经质的杀人犯。

 

Carl急促的呼吸声足以让Negan把注意力从女人的胸部转移到他身上。Carl双腿麻痹地站在门口，视线在房间内飘忽，落在除他面前沙发以外的任何地方。

 

“Dwight.”Negan命令道，Carl余光瞟见Dwight点了点头，然后向后退，接着门咔哒一声。房间只剩三个人：Carl，Negan，和那个沙发里的骑在他腿上的女人。

 

“Carl.”Negan露齿一笑，看起来完全没有被影响。“把饮料递给我，好吗？我想和你谈谈，孩子。”他指了指桌上的玻璃杯。Carl必须站在Negan的正前方，就在那个女人身后，近得一伸手就能碰到。玻璃杯装着琥珀色的液体，卡尔知道这一切都是意念操控，是Negan对他的惩罚。Negan以扰乱他的大脑取乐——他只需要无视这一切，装作没有受到影响。

 

但他已经没有机会了，Negan了解他，Negan会看穿他。fuck，他在做什么。

 

“kid！”Negan喊他，一只手抬起来，指了指Carl，然后放下来，手落在女人的腰上，沿着她光滑的皮肤移动。Carl脑中闪过一丝好奇：Negan的手在女人纤细的腰上看起来那么大，那么有力。他在想如果坐在他大腿上的是自己，看起来会不会也是这样。他感到自己的脸突然涨的通红，可似乎脑海中一旦出现这个念头就很难摆脱。

 

“我知道了。”Negan接着说，语气中有着让人讨厌的自以为是。“你只是个孩子，在这一切开始的时候（注解3）你才十岁？你大概从来没看过色情片——见鬼，你可能都从来没有机会自慰。不过现在我需要你放慢呼吸然后他妈给我弄点喝的。”

 

Negan的话没有给Carl任何帮助。不是说这个男人说的都是错的，他的确没看过色情片，虽然过去六年里他大概自慰过几次。除了和Enid的一次短暂快速的吻，还有他是个孩子的时候，脸被一只肥手按进泥地里。他没有太多与性有关经验，这很令人沮丧，但就这么多了。

 

Carl慢吞吞地在尼根铺了地毯的地板上走着，他感觉自己暴露得可怕，因为Dwight抓他过来的时候并没有给时间让他穿上袜子或鞋。他光着脚，这看上去很不协调，显得他太脆弱了，他陷进Negan的长毛地毯里。Carl目不转睛地盯着手里的玻璃杯，他得特别注意不被绊到或摔倒。Carl伸着手等Negan接过玻璃杯时，他坚定的看着自己的脚。Negan哼了一声，在从Carl手中接过玻璃杯前，他把头仰在沙发上，发出了Carl听到过的最下流的呻吟声。Carl的睫毛颤动了几下，抓着玻璃杯的手松了松。妈的，他不敢相信他居然被这件事影响了。

 

怒意涌上他心头，对于他这些天的无助感来说这是个可喜的变化。Carl不想在他来这为了杀死的人面前表现得软弱，他挑衅般抬起眼睛迎接Negan的注视。男人挑起了眉毛，在佩服的同时似乎有点被逗乐了，他接过杯子。Carl尽量不在男人把玻璃杯倾斜着吞咽液体的时候看他滚动的喉结。当他终于喝完并把空杯子还给Carl的时候，Carl想问Negan他他妈到底哪里像一个奴隶得被他这样对待。可他害怕自己已经知道答案了。

 

“你觉得你的房间怎么样？嗯？可能和你和你爸住的地方比有点不一样，对吧？”Negan舔了舔嘴唇上的水分，向后靠在沙发背上发出一声满足的叹息。女人甚至没有其他反应，只是不停在男人身体上摇摆，每一个动作都会让她发出轻微的高音。Carl呼吸粗重，每隔几秒就忍不住瞥她一眼。尽管他知道自己不该这样。

 

“挺好的。”Carl故意答道，如果Negan真心在问他这个的话。女人的动作得更快了，Carl希望它意味着这一切很快就会结束，他可以回到他的小房间去睡他妈的觉然后忘记这儿发生的一切。

 

“我的手下们让你过的舒服吗？你饿吗？饥渴吗？怎么？至少给我一个回应，我保证我能为你安排些什么。”

 

“Fuck you.”Carl说。他再也忍不住了，尼根并不会因此伤害他，至少他这么觉得。想让Negan尊重他他必须这么干。如果Negan知道什么是尊重人的话。

 

他们还没来得及再说些什么，女人发出一声长长的，喘不过气般的叹息。这像一把刀一样切断了紧张的沉默，提醒他们为什么在这，到底发生了什么。

 

“你嫉妒吗，Carl？”Negan突然出其不意地逗弄起他，这句话让Carl没握稳手中的玻璃杯，它掉在了地毯上。Negan不可能知道这些的…是吗？Carl有以某种眼神看他吗？他有回应过Negan暗示性的眼神吗？

 

“是这样吗，Carl？”Negan继续说着，眼神飞快地从地板上的玻璃杯移到Carl矛盾的脸上。他的手慢慢滑过女人的背，隐没在她披散的头发里。“你嫉妒吗？你想把你的老二插进她里面吗？”

 

Carl不知道他是否可以松一口气了：Negan不知道他内心带着负罪感的迷恋——老实说，这种迷恋可以发展成一切，Carl只是一个体内有着十几岁荷尔蒙的青少年。这是第一次有人这样看他，就像他想要他。可惜他是个杀人犯。但Negan自信且沉稳，Carl由衷觉得如果他有什么需要需要，Negan都能照顾到他。

 

另一方面，出于很多原因，Negan觉得Carl想干他老婆这件事不是什么好主意。

 

“我会让你干她，你知道的。”尼根低低地说，他抬起臀部满足身上的女人。这一切就快要结束了，Carl带着一种奇怪且沉重的失落感想着。并没有他以为的宽慰。

 

“她也会同意的，她会让你操她。虽然是这样，但Carl，我想成为第一个对你这样做的人。”

 

Carl突然感觉呼吸突然卡在了喉咙里，沉重的窒息感让他呼吸越来越困难。

 

“我想成为拿走你第一次的人。我想看你高潮时是什么样子，我想看我鸡巴在你里面时你是什么样子。”

 

“别说了。”Carl喘着气，声音低不可闻。他让自己的头发挡住脸以隐藏自己，但Negan似乎总能看穿他的伪装。

 

“这是你想要的吗，Carl？你想让我停下来吗？我不觉得你想。”

 

Carl感觉自己被困住了，像一只被陷阱困住的野兽。他得离开但他哪儿也去不了。他完全被困在这里。

 

“Negan.”Carl低低地说，这是他走进房间后他们的第二次目光接触。似乎这就是男人想要的，因为他下巴绷紧了，但仍然保持着和他的眼神接触，他向上挺动了一次，两次，然后到了高潮。

 

那之后的两三分钟里都没有声音，Carl不知道该说些什么，也不知道这个男人让自己承认了多少。

 

“你现在可以走了。”Negan终于说，他用下巴朝门的方向抬了一下。

 

Carl头也没回地走了。

 

注解1:露西尔 尼根的球棒 打人用的

注解2:Carl的妈妈生他妹妹时难产 Carl在她尸变前开了枪

注解3:尸变开始的日子 2010年


	2. Chapter 2

授权翻译 原作链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106798/chapters/37622684

 

*

接下来的一个多星期里Carl都没听到有关Negan的消息，他呆在他的小牢房里，数着天花板上的瓷砖，幻想着他能杀死Negan的所有方法。

 

当他夜晚独自蜷缩在床上的时候，他绝不会让自己的思绪游离在Negan的腹肌和上下滚动的喉结之间，当Negan向后仰着头呻吟时，它们就这样脆弱地暴露在空气中。Carl绝没有想过如果那在女人位置上的是自己，Negan的手放在他身上，看起来会是什么样的。

 

问题就出在这里，Carl的人生被成年人包围了。他在他爸爸，Michonne，Shane，Daryl，Glenn和Maggie身边长大。他们都很好，只是他们一直把Carl看作一个小孩。在此之前他从来没有遇到过把他当成年人对待的人，把他看作一个成熟的人，一个有欲望的人。这感觉挺好的，也许他恨Negan，但他无法忽略这个男人让他有种被需要的感觉。让他感觉他除了杀丧尸或照顾Judith之外，还有其他擅长的。

 

不过Carl注意到一件事，就是救世堂里的人并不喜欢他。他完全没有责怪这些人意思——他躲在补给车里，杀了他们两个人，还试图杀死Negan，但却似乎在这件事里撇得干干净净。天知道他们会怎么想他。他们一定觉得他做了什么讨得Negan的欢心的事。说实在的Carl也不知道。但Carl觉得那些人一定认为他在陪Negan上床。

 

Carl是在发生了Negan卧室那件事的几天后在休息厅时开始真正被那些人注意的。在此之前他们大多会离他远远的，只是从房间的另一边用下流的眼神上下打量他，或是在经过时故意用肩膀撞开他。Carl觉得这实在很好笑（一群成年男人在寻找新的小伎俩激怒他）。

 

但此时三个胯部别着枪的男人朝他走来这件事显然不再好笑了。他们体型和Negan差不多，有的甚至比他更高，虽然都没Negan有气势。Carl的手指徒劳地痉挛了几下，一种强烈的怨恨感突然涌上他心头，因为Negan收走了他的所有武器，把他扔在小牢房里。连一把防身用的刀都没给他留下。

 

“hey.”其中一个男人叫他，声音很响，整个大厅的人都转过头来看他们。Carl吞了口口水。

 

“Grimes，我在和你说话。”

 

这一秒Carl觉得自己早点远离这个破休息厅就好了。虽然那个小牢房也不能给他提供多少保护，但至少能在这些男人动手前提醒他们Negan对他的兴趣，让他们再考虑考虑。

 

无论怎样，他预感他今天要挨一顿揍，他现在只希望自己能活着离开这儿。

 

然而Carl一站起来，他就知道这种可能正在变小。两个人从他身后逼近，三个人堵在他前面，他没有任何逃脱余地被包围了。“这一切都计划好了”的念头在Carl脑袋里一闪而过。可能这些人昨晚就聚在一起策划着如何杀死他，也可能其他人只是闻到水里的血腥味就参与进来了。后者比较符合这些人的作风（Carl一直怀疑这些人没有脑细胞这种东西）。

 

“怎么了？”Carl回答道，他尽可能地加重了每个字的尾音，可他的声音在他自己耳朵里都显得无力，恐惧且脆弱。仿佛他随时都可能被压力折成两段。这些人能闻到他的恐惧，他们相觑一笑，然后步调一致地向他迈近了一步。

 

“瞧瞧他。”他身后一个男人窃笑。Carl转了一圈，找不到平衡感。他觉得自己完全暴露着。“他看起来真他妈像个女孩，你们觉得这就是Negan把他留在身边的原因吗？”

 

愤怒让Carl立即红了脸，无法保持头脑清醒让他沮丧。他已经知道这些人认为Negan在和他做爱了，他没什么好惊讶的，那他为什么会觉得这么丢脸呢？世界末日都他妈到了，到处都是丧尸，而有关他外貌的评价还是会惹怒他，或许他还是太他妈弱了。

 

“滚开。”Carl低声说，他知道这样做只会让事情更糟。如果那些看戏的人之前没觉得他很可悲，现在也肯定这么觉得了。

 

好吧，他的确没有赤手空拳地杀过人，但干什么都是有第一次的。如果这次就是他的第一次，他敢说他一定会让这儿的一个混蛋和他一起下地狱。

 

“你对我们有意见吗？”另一个男人说，Carl再次转身，勉强没被自己的脚绊倒，他感觉自己就像一只被困在笼中的鸟。他的呼吸越来越急促，心跳快得让他难受。

 

但至少它还在跳动，Carl清醒地想着。

 

“你来这里杀了我们两个人，你还觉得你能装成一副比我们强的样子？你什么都不是，你只是Negan的婊子。你觉得他会想你？Negan有很多老婆，他一点都不会在意像你这样的同性恋。”

 

Carl没来得及思考身体就先一步行动了。这不能说是一记耳光或重拳，他的指甲划破了男人眼下的皮肤，手上沾满了血。男人向后仰着头愤怒地咆哮着。Carl身后的其他人冲上前抓住他的胳膊，把他向上提，Carl身体紧紧绷着，用靴子后跟一脚踢向一个男人的肚子。

 

他的帽子翻了过来，掉在了地上，Carl突然荒谬地想着：他不想让帽子被踩到。不知道他们会不会让他将帽子快速挪开。

 

有人揪住他的头发把他的头向后拉，他朝那人脸上吐了口唾沫。作为回击，那人一拳打在了他肚子上。他不断挣扎，但都以失败告终。他知道他随时都可能无法再动作，他会死掉。那些人会杀了他——他再也没有第二次机会了。

 

他已经准备好挨一枪或一刀又或者是其他什么了。但这时整个大厅都突然安静了下来。没有闲聊，没有笑声，也没有欢呼声。这在他们欣赏别人打架时显然是不同寻常的。Carl仍被人架在手里，从一个人被推向另一个人。但他们似乎不是想挑一个人给他最后一击，而是在把他推开，试图与他拉开距离。

 

一道声音划破沉默。

 

“这他妈到底是怎么一回事？”Negan慢慢走来，他带来的压迫感缓慢但坚定地填满了整个大厅。Carl不知道自己该如释重负还是该更害怕了，如果Negan也参与了呢？如果这一切就是他的主意呢？

 

Negan站在他跟前伸出手试图拉他起来时，他以为自己已经是个死人了，今天发生的事实在太过恐怖。

 

“我们只是在胡闹。”其中一个男人故作自信地说。Carl背后所有抓住他的手瞬间都松开了，他重重摔在地板上，头撞在水泥地面上，他不停地呻吟着，闭上眼睛，尽量不要在所有人面前缩成一团。

 

“是这样吗？”Carl看不到Negan，但他的声音传遍了整个大厅，即使你站在最后你也能知道到底发生了什么，Carl脑袋旁边有混乱的脚步声，他瑟缩了一下，但结果是他周围一圈人都在向Negan靠近，这很可疑，但Carl觉得这样对他有利，至少他们不再关注他了。

 

“是这样吗，Carl？”令Carl吃惊的是，Negan居然是在问他。他猛的向上抬起头，咬住自己的舌头以免自己因为痛苦而呻吟。他睁大眼睛看着面前的男人，奇怪的是，Negan在这，他觉得…更安全。在那一刻，他知道尼根不会杀了他，也不会让这些人杀了他，他站起来的时候趔趄了一下。

 

他没回答Negan的问题，他没必要回答。

 

“这样，我是这么觉得的。”Negan用露西尔在空中快速的转着圈，快速划过空气而发出了嗖嗖声。“当一个人脸朝下趴在地上的时候，事情就不再有趣了。”

 

Carl整张脸都羞红了，他用抱起双臂，好像这样就可以保护被几十双眼睛盯着的自己。现在Carl渴望他的被他的小牢房充分保护起开，用那扇薄薄的门把他和所有人隔开，比起他所处的这片开放空间，他更迫切地渴望靠着墙的感觉。

 

“别这样，老大。”那个朝Carl脸上打了一拳的人挪着步子说，“他只是个婊子…”

 

Carl甚至没看到事情是怎么发生的，他不确定有人看到了。然而每个人都看到了。产生这种想法就是荒谬可笑的：Negan让他们解释，就像这样可以逃脱惩罚。上一秒这个男人还站着，下一秒他就躺在了地上，肠子散落在他周围，红色的水洼流向Carl的短靴，他在它流到自己脚边前向后退了一步，这时他被自己掉到地上的帽子绊了一下，他掸掉上面的灰，重新把它戴回了头上。它没能像从前一样给他带来信心了，他就像一个穿着爸爸的警服玩闹的小男孩，做着完全超出他能力范畴的事。

 

自从这一切发生以来，这已经不是他第一次想家了，极度想家。

 

“还有人有什么想说的吗？”Negan用旁边人的袖子擦着刀上的血问道。

 

没人有意见。

 

一片沉默。没有人敢动，更别提说话了。Negan完全掌控着这里，而且一切只是为了炫耀。Carl如果不是那么震惊的话他可能会印象更深。他见过人死去，当然也杀过人，但这次不一样。这次是Negan为了他杀人，最让Carl感到可怕的是他竟有点喜欢这种感觉。这说明了什么？

 

Carl的脑袋太乱了，以至于没发现Negan在靠近，直到男人站在他身边他才意识到。Negan一只手护住Carl的手肘，另一只手搭在他背上。带着他离开人群，走向最近的出口。他们离开了这些沉默的人们，他们没为Negan的所作所为感到不可思议，但多少有些震惊。

 

Negan领着他从楼梯走向自己的房间，当然，Negan的房间在顶层——最大最优雅的那间。Carl在到这的两周内已经进去过两次了。第一次是给Negan唱歌，第二次是Negan在Carl面前操他的一个老婆。很难说哪次更令人难忘。

 

除了这一次。他们走进房间，Negan关上他身后的门，把露西尔随意地扔在地板上。Negan没有带他走向沙发，而是领着他向房间中央的那张大床而走去。Carl没有必要惊慌，他只是在Negan粗暴地把他推向床垫，从他头上摘下帽子时静静承受着这一切。

 

“你还好吗？”Negan第一次这么问Carl，声音诚恳而且紧张得惊人。他没有笑，Carl意识到他是认真的，他没有开玩笑，他真的在关心他，这让Carl知道得比Negan为他杀了一个人还要快。

 

“什么?”卡尔小声问道，泪眼朦胧地看着尼根，好像他不明白Negan在问什么似的。这已经不是他第一次在男人面前哭了，但不知为什么，他感觉没有上次那么丢脸了。

 

“他们伤得你很重吗？你还好吗？”Negan放缓语速又重复了一遍，一只大手伸出来捧住了Carl的脸，头发从他指间滑落，Carl情不自禁地因为这个动作沦陷了，寻求着他这么久以来从未得到过的安慰。

 

“他…你只是…”Carl颤抖着急促地吸了一口气，没能忍住啜泣，Negan立即上前一步，将Carl用力拽向自己。Carl没有任何犹豫，任何挣扎地倒在了Negan的怀里，所有紧张不安都被释放出来。Negan抚摸了一会儿他的头发，然后手从Carl的后背往下滑，一直到Carl的大腿根。

 

Carl感到精疲力尽，大脑放空。他知道现在Negan做任何事他都不会阻止，他不会反抗，他没有力气。

 

但Negan托住了Carl的臀部，没有任何预警地把他举了起来，让Carl把腿环在他腰上。Carl吃惊地用胳膊环住男人的脖子，忍着啜泣打着嗝。Negan把他抱到床上，慢慢地放下，拂开他脸上的头发。

 

“shh.”他安慰地嘘着，若有所思地用拇指擦过Carl嘴唇上的伤口，“睡吧，我会处理好一切的。”

 

今天发生的最奇怪的事情是，Carl信任这个男人。

 

他睡着了。

 

***  
当Carl醒来时，他感到浑身酸痛：肋部瘀伤，嘴唇刺痛，太阳穴上压着什么冰凉的东西，他慢慢睁开眼，小针般的光线刺痛了他的脊椎，加重了他的头痛。慢慢地，Negan模糊地出现在他的视线里，他在Carl身边，拿着一个冰镇啤酒瓶放在他额头上。Carl哼了一声，这动作很疼，因为有些事已经没法改变。

 

“怎么了…”Carl嘟哝着，挣扎着用胳膊支撑起身体，当Negan温柔地把一只手放在他背后帮助Carl坐直，用舒缓的声音抚慰他的时候，Carl的眉头困惑地皱了起来，这和Carl所认识的Negan很不一样，他不确定自己是不是死了，或着头撞的比自己以为的更重，还是他其实在另一个平行宇宙里。不管答案是什么，他都不确定自己是否想让这一切结束。

 

“hey，你感觉怎么样？”Negan问他，声音低低的。实际上Carl也不确定自己感觉怎样。困，肯定的；疼；而且对这个威胁要杀了他又救了他的人充满了奇怪的感情。

 

“挺好的。”Carl耸了耸肩，“我睡了多久了？”

 

“不久，我没有出去把其他人杀了，如果你要问这个的话。”Negan被自己的笑话逗笑了，这是显而易见的。他们都知道，这话的言下之意是“我没有离开”。

 

Carl不知道该说什么，所以他什么也没说——他的目光没有离开过Negan的眼睛，他们之间的空气变得越来越浓，他们离得很近：Carl刚刚才意识到有多近。一些事正在悄然发生，一些几天前Carl会极力反对的事。但现在呢？他没有精力去拒绝，也没有精力去假装他想拒绝。

 

“Negan…”Carl张开嘴，他的眼神扫过男人的嘴唇，然后他们开始接吻。

 

Negan吻着他，嘴唇温柔却强硬，这是Carl的初吻，至少是第一次真正意义上的吻，如此激烈，以至于他大脑里的其他声音都停止了，只剩无止境地嗡嗡作响的杂音。Negan的吻就像他的领导方式，强势，自信。Carl刚习惯Negan的嘴唇，男人的舌头就强硬地探进了他嘴里，徘徊在太过和不够的边缘，这让Carl十分不知所措，也完全不满足。

 

“Negan，”Carl紧张地说，他离开男人的嘴唇好让自己能喘口气，一道唾液丝线连住他们的嘴唇，出于一些原因，这似乎让Negan疯狂，他舔着Carl的嘴唇，用手指拨弄着男孩的头发，他似乎对Carl的头发十分喜欢，轻轻拽着它以控制吻的节奏。

 

“没关系。”Negan低语，“放轻松，你很好。”

 

Carl点点头，现在的他会做任何Negan要求的事。他向前倾了倾身体，急切地想继续这个吻，但Negan轻笑了一下，两根手指轻拂过Carl的脸颊，拇指按在Carl的下唇上。Carl的嘴唇分开了一点，这个无意识的动作取悦了Negan，他的瞳孔略微放大了一点，接着Negan把拇指向前推了一些，让它停在Carl的舌尖上。

 

“放松点，孩子。别着急——慢慢来。”Negan用一个缓慢的吻来强调这点，即使没用上舌头，也让Carl感到呼吸困难，头晕目眩。

 

“接吻的要点是质量而不是数量，你明白吗？”这时他蹲下身，张开嘴唇，张开嘴唇亲着Carl的脖子，他的吻潮湿又温暖，这感觉太过陌生，Carl硬了，牛仔裤让他很不舒服。

 

“你得让别人想要更多，让他们为你喘息，向你祈求。”Negan的声音很低，在Carl耳边低喃着，好像这些话是特别说给Carl听的一样。“你得欺负到他们受不了，然后把他们想要的一股脑给他们，他们会不知所措。”

 

Carl没觉得Negan的下一个吻就会压垮他，但他的大脑不能像平时那样运转了，因为Negan流露出的强烈的激情，他趴在床上微微摇晃了一下，最后背靠着床垫。Negan伏在他身上，亲吻从未停止，他舔着Carl的舌头，舔着他的上颚，舔着他牙齿后面的一小块地方，这让Carl战栗，发根倒竖，他完全沉浸在Negan舌头进出他口腔的感觉里，完全没注意到Negan的手已经滑倒他t恤下面，抚过他的腹部。

 

事实上，Carl的t恤在他还没注意到的时候就已经在他胸口上方皱成一团了，Negan坐在他大腿上，这样他就有两只手来探索Carl的身体：一只手放在Carl的胸脯上，另一只手伸得更远，把玩起Carl的头发。Carl有一瞬间的不安全感——Carl知道Negan只有过妻子，而Carl缺少一些能被认为是Negan妻子的重要身体部位。但Negan只是低下头，在他胸口上吻了一圈，说：“我见过的最漂亮的奶子。”

 

当Negan用舌头压在他的乳头上，缓慢而又有力道地舔过周围的敏感肌肤时，Carl整个身体都从床垫上拱了起来。这种感觉传遍了Carl全身，他抓了很久Negan的后背，终于Negan把自己的t恤抛到一边，让Carl手掌放在他裸露的皮肤上。

 

“你爸爸会为你这样做吗？”Negan低喃着，抬起头看Carl，然后狠狠地咬了他的胸口。Carl喘息着，身体抽搐着，让他更为困惑的是，Negan接着说着：“是的，我也这么觉得。他不能像我这样照顾你，你想让我向你展示我能做一个多好的Daddy么，亲爱的？”

 

Carl大脑宕机，他已经失去了理性思考的能力，实际上他认为他很久之前就失去这种能力了。但Negan在他胸口留下印记，说着要做他的Daddy…操。他从现开始放弃对自己的一切控制，包括言语，包括行为。

 

“Carl.”Negan用试探的语气说，他的指甲尖锐地划过Carl裸露的臀部。“你说呢？”

 

Carl又一次有种难以言说的感受，因为他知道Negan真正想问的是什么：这样行吗？我能继续吗？你怎么想？

 

“Daddy.”Carl呜咽出声，手指在Negan粗糙的头发中摸索着。Negan的头越来越低，他笑着舔吮着Carl肚子上的淤青，在Carl真正明白发生了什么前，Negan的手已经放在他的拉链上了。Carl刚好有时间急促地吸上几口空气，然后Negan解开他裤子的纽扣，拉下拉链，大致把它拉到男孩的臀部。他把Carl的裤子脱下来，扔到地板上某个不重要的地方。

 

Carl除了他的四角短裤什么也没穿，在他不久前还想杀的人面前不堪一击。他的双臂不由自主地环绕住他的肚子，试图挡住Negan的视线，但男人立即移开了他的双手，他的手很大，可以环握住Carl两只手手腕，他把它们举过Carl的头顶，把他的手腕压在床垫上。

 

“别动。”他命令道，Carl唯一的回应是不确定地点点头，这对他来说是第一次：放弃控制权。Carl还从没有在任何情况下失控过，在此之前从来没有想过。Negan对他做了什么？

 

Negan用手背扫过Carl的内裤，拇指让性器前端的一小块布料被打湿，他用手指松松地环绕住它的形状，施加轻微的压力，刚好足够让Carl的胳膊抽动，让他的手臂被束缚在头顶，而没有拉下他的内裤。

 

“Negan——”当男人的手在Carl内裤里握紧他的阴茎时，Carl抽气喘息，那是一种近乎痛苦的快感。

 

“如果你想要什么。”Negan不容置喙地说，“你知道该怎么叫我。”

 

Carl咬着嘴唇，一滴眼泪从他的眼里滑落，滚过他的鼻梁，他摇摇头。他不知道他在否认什么，也不知道他这么做是为了谁，更不知道这样对谁更好。这给他一种下流又羞耻的感觉，却又显得十分自然。

 

Negan的嘴角向上翘了翘，好像他懂得了一些Carl不知道的事情。在Carl搞清楚是怎么回事前，Negan又弯下腰来，嘴唇压在Carl的四角内裤上，性器前端的位置。

 

“Fuck！”Carl呻吟着，臀部徒劳地向上顶着，他现在坦然地哭了出来，眼泪不代表高兴或伤心。他不知道自己的感受，他不确定这是否还重要——Negan以一种有趣的方式让他自愿放弃自控力。

 

“i need——please，i need——”Carl的话渐渐变成了淫荡的呻吟，Negan的舌头在Carl已经完全硬起来的性器上舔弄着，Carl四角内裤的面料已经湿漉漉的，不舒服地贴在他的皮肤上。

 

“you need？”Negan笑着提醒道，“你觉得Daddy不知道你需要什么？”

 

Carl啜泣着。

 

“你想要我的鸡巴插进你身体里，不是吗？”这就是你需要的，一个接手你的人，一个让你听话的人，做些改变，你需要一个Daddy.”

 

“求你了。”Carl哽咽着说。现在他感觉他好像要崩溃了，好像有什么东西不受控制地在他体内分崩离析，因为Negan的话对他来说很有道理。“求你了。”

 

Negan咬住Carl大腿内侧的皮肉，“你知道的。”他低声吼道，“叫我什么？”

 

“Daddy.”Carl哭着说，他感觉自己脆弱且暴露无疑，好像自己从内到外被彻底改造了。“Daddy，求你了。”

 

Negan用手指勾住Carl的四角裤边缘，把他们撕扯成两半，扔到他的肩膀旁边。Carl惊讶地看着，在末日来领之际，内衣不是那么好的得到的东西，但它现在让他更兴奋了。

 

Negan脱下了他的牛仔裤，然后是四角裤，完全光裸着身体撑在Carl上方，他跨坐在Carl的胸口，把两根手指伸进Carl的嘴里，一圈圈地摩擦着Carl的舌头。Carl呜咽着。

 

“放松，亲爱的。”Negan安慰他，“我会照顾好你的，但首先我需要你做Daddy的好孩子，张开嘴。”

 

Negan从Carl嘴唇间抽出手指，松松地环握住了他的老二。Carl在这之前当然见过别人的老二，在丧尸爆发后人们常常会失去理智，但他从没遇到过这种情况。Negan的老二又硬又红，顶端湿漉漉地闪着光，就在这儿，就顶在Carl脸上。他的心怦怦直跳，他张开嘴的时候，恐惧和期待同时在他胸膛积聚。

 

Negan把他的鸡巴慢慢塞进Carl嘴里，性器让男孩的嘴唇被迫张大，直到整个前端都进到Carl嘴里。Negan闭着眼，胸口起伏。另一方面，各种各样的感觉让Carl不知所措，他不知道先关注哪一种。他被Negan的味道包围了，麝香味，汗湿的皮肤味道。还有他舌头上Negan阴茎的重量，这可能是Carl目前为止经历过的最令人兴奋的事。他是第一次给人口交——如果可以称之为口交的话。因为比起给他口交这更像是Negan在操他的喉咙。

 

“Fuck.”Negan呻吟，“你做的很好，sweetheart，只是现在还有一点事要做。”

 

这话不完全真实，Carl知道，但他仍很感谢Negan的安慰，即使这让他有点不知所措。Negan又把他的臀部向前顶了一点，Carl感觉Negan的老二在他嘴里动着，顶着他的脸颊和舌头。他含着Negan的鸡巴呻吟着。一滴清液从顶端缝隙流到Carl的舌头上，苦涩而咸。Carl用力吞咽了一下，Negan呻吟着。他托住Carl的后脑勺，缓慢但坚定地向前滑，直到性器前端轻抵Carl的喉咙，他的鼻子被Negan的耻毛弄的痒痒的。

 

“很好，Carl.”Negan喘着气说，“你做的太好了，我要操你了，我会给你你想要的。”

 

当Negan抽出他的老二时，Carl的下巴直颤，唾液和前列腺液的湿润让他的嘴唇闪闪发光。在Negan轻拉他的头发把他向后拽之前Carl忍不住又前倾身体在那儿舔了一口。然后男人倚在床沿，在床边的抽屉里找到半桶凡士林。Carl有足够的理由对Negan怀疑地扬起了眉。Negan咧嘴一笑，看上去对自己非常满意。

 

“基本工作还是要做的，对吧？”Negan挑起眉毛说。Carl用鼻子哼了哼。

 

“别动。”Negan边提醒他边在手指上抹了相当多的凡士林，分开Carl的双腿，将它们搭在自己两边的肩膀上。Carl被位置变化的突然吓了一跳，他最私密而脆弱的地方被刺激着，这让他很想闭上双腿把自己藏起来，但Negan叫他别动。他意识到自己真的不想违抗Negan。

 

他用凡士林在Carl后穴周围按摩了很久，直到Carl肌肉放松下来，双腿也忍不住打着抖。他的性器一颤一颤的，躺在他的腹部。Carl只想现在就让自己射出来，只是这样他就要高潮了。但Negan显然不希望这样，所以他没动。他不知道什么时候开始他把行动建立在能让Negan高兴的基础上了。

 

当Negan插入第一根手指事几乎没有什么阻力，Negan已经逗弄他很久了。第二根有点难，张开时有点刺痛。但没过多久，Carl就朝Negan手指的方向向后推着臀部，Negan的手指挤压着他的内壁，幸运的话，偶尔还会擦过他体内能让他看到星星的地方。

 

Carl的头发被汗打湿，黏在他光洁地额头上。在男人认为他已经准备好了之前，他在用Negan的三根粗大的手指操着自己，Negan的手不在他身上时他感觉很空虚。

 

被真正插入是Carl感受过的最强烈的事，他感觉自己被Negan的老二分成了两半，他完全被这个男人包围了，他能看到的，听到的，想到的都是他在自己身边的感觉。Negan直到插到底才停下来，然后在Carl没有要求的情况下，他臀部没动，给男孩一个适应的机会。Negan在Carl喉咙和锁骨留下一个又一个吻痕时，他的胡须擦过Carl胸口敏感的皮肤，Carl只能抓住Negan的背，将身体交给男人全权掌控。

 

Negan吻他时像在引导他，操他时像在亲吻他。Carl已经没有喘口气或者改变任何东西了。Negan扶着他，一只手托住他的臀部，一只手按住他的肩膀，以一种近乎野蛮的速度操着他。这种不间断涌入的快感让Carl甚至无法呻吟。他只是向后仰着头，闭上眼睛哭了。

 

“Daddy.”他低声说，声音哽咽，Negan的阴茎抵在他前列腺上，他没有被抚慰的性器就这么射了出来，射到了自己胸口上。他被Negan操到因为过度刺激而颤抖着。

 

“没错，fuck yeah，好孩子，太棒了，fuck.”Negan嘟囔着，无意义的词汇串在一起。他不停地操着Carl，甚至在他射进他里面以后。温暖而强烈，射得如此深。

 

Negan从Carl体内抽出来后发出一声叹息，他倒在Carl身边，一只手环住了Carl的肩膀让Carl蜷缩在他怀里。Carl这样做了，他把膝盖贴在胸前，把头靠在Negan胸膛上，他身下温暖而坚实，他感到安心。也许Negan是对的，也许偶尔放弃控制权，去感受安全，被保护和爱并没有那么糟糕。

 

“Negan？”Carl轻喃，透过自己的浓密的头发看着男人的侧面，他看起来像任何一个普通人，而不是一个有精神错乱的杀人犯。他看起来很容易被爱。

 

“闭嘴。”Negan轻轻地说，微微皱着眉头。Carl看着Negan腼腆地笑了，这很不像他。男人把Carl脸上的头发拂去，在男孩的额头上留下一个甜蜜的吻以柔和他的话。几分钟过去了，但Carl似乎无法思考，有太多的想法和问题在他脑海里打转，他没法闭上嘴。

 

“Negan？”他又试着叫了一次，Negan重重叹了口气，把手放在Carl的脖子上，手指轻柔地抚过Carl的下唇。

 

“睡吧，Carl.”Negan疲倦地说，“除非你想睡在地板上。”

 

Carl笑了，他告诉自己，有些事已经不能改变，但这可能就是最好的结果。


End file.
